Who am I?
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Summary : The land of Mermadiana is in darkness, Riana's ugly magic is at its peak but the savior is not ready or is she?


Summary : The land of Mermadiana is in darkness, Riana's ugly magic is at its peak but the savior is not ready or is she?

I sat down on the porch steps of my house, waiting for my mother to come home, enjoying the feel of water caressing my hair and my tail swishing around in the sea grass. The sheer tranquility of my surroundings was enough for me to fall asleep and it is dangerous for demigods to fall asleep. Our dreams are far more frightening than reality at times, especially when it is war in Olympus.

I woke up with screams and tears but soon my tears dried up and tranquility enveloped me again but now my eyes could not close before those horrific scenes come running back to embrace my memories.

In the apt silence of my doorstep, my thoughts drifted off to my dad. All through my short life I had been told that my mother Lady Marina had killed my father King Osiris of Undersea to place herself on the throne, and had made the country a democracy because she was unable to handle the running of our island kingdom but yesterday had shut them all up, because yesterday was my tenth birthday and my dad had decided to finally pay me a visit. He was none other than the God of Atlantis, the one whose feet all feel over, to protect themselves from discovery and extinction and so on, Neptune.

King Osiris had been a subject of my father's wrath, because he had had the nerve to try to help Oceanus and Kronos rise, to bring the downfall of Olympus and Zeus, as we got to know yesterday. I still am having trouble getting the hang of it.

I was bought back to present by a swishing noise and a beautiful mermaid, one of my mother's various attendants came to summon me.

My mother's beautiful face was haggard with worry but before I could try soothing her, she began in a sorrowful yet powerful voice "My daughter the civil war has begun, I am sorry." At that point I could not understand her apology but soon as she set me on two sea horses and they carried me to the Tonga Trench, my ten year old brain seemed to make it out but not before the darkness swallowed me.

"Mother, no, mother please." I yelled as I sat up, sunlight pouring in through the blue curtains and my Dad standing next to me.

"Hush... Aria it is alright, your are fine."

"Dad I dreamt about mermaids again and I do not know, I felt as if I was there, as if that beautiful mermaid was my mother and she certainly looked like Mom too, except that her eyes were a warm shade of brown, instead of those sea green ones which Mom had." In my haste to get it all out, I failed to see the way Dad's face twisted and the way he grew pale and chocked on his own saliva.

"Aria, baby, it I guess is the time; I tell you the truth about Fia."

"What about Momma, Dad?"

"Your Mom was the daughter of Neptune and Lady Mariana, of Undersea."

"That is…" I began but he put up one hand to silence me.

"Yes, sweetie, Fiona was a mermaid, thrown in the Tonga Trench, by her own mother to save her from the wrath of Riana, the widow of King Osiris's younger brother, Urbana, silenced to pieces by Neptune on account of treachery to Olympus and since then Lady Riana had grown sour. She wedged war against Mariana and your grandma was defeated and years later your mom was found, she was turned into a human, left to drown, but she was Neptune's daughter and the water responded to her will, lifting her off the currents and bringing her to the shore of England, your mom was favored by Venus as she rose from sea foam like her and an old fisherman adopted her, though she longed for the ocean, she knew better than to try to get her real self, for it was clear that she was not the savior of Mermadiana, she had tried to fight once but Neptune had told her that she was not the prophecy child and that it would be one of her flesh. I met her, looking like a damsel, knee deep in water and instantly we fell in love and were married in a couple of months. You my dear are a demimaid."

"What... what is a demi… demimaid?" I asked praying to wake up from this particular dream.

"A child of a mermaid and a human and oh yes, you are Neptune's granddaughter." He said.

"That is why you made me read all these Roman myths and stuff, so that I would actually believe in all this."

"Yes, it is real daughter." He said before leaving me to understand what he said but I could not do that, could not because at that moment a masculine cry came from outside the door and I ran out to see my dad lying in a pool of his own blood, obviously struck by lightning.


End file.
